chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Free Will
Summary Dr. Halstead and Dr. Manning deal with two warring brothers who are brought together when one finds himself in desperate need of a kidney. Dr. Reese's former patient Danny comes to a crossroad. Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Latham treat a 16-year-old girl with a genetic condition in need of surgery, but whose overprotective mother disagrees with that course of action. A convict with unusual intentions puts himself in the hospital and Dr. Charles meddles in his daughter Robin's personal life, much to her dismay. Meanwhile, Dr. Halstead and April make a discovery that complicates her treatment for TB. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Jeff Hephner as Med Student Jeff Clarke * Mekia Cox as Robin Charles * Peter Mark Kendall as Joey Thomas * Roland Buck III as Med Student Noah Sexton * Deron J. Powell as Tate Jenkins * Brenda Barrie as Karrina's Mother * Nora Dunn as Doctor Richardson * Patti Murin as Doctor Nina Shore * Nick Marini as Danny Jones * Rob Campbell as Convict Patient * Levenix Riddle as Ian Vance * Corey Hendrix as Jimmy Vance * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay Co-Stars * Abby Rose Merrill as Karrina Goff * Chistopher Popio as Guard Novak * Kaiser Z. Ahmed as Morgue Technician * Ryan Heindl as Homeless Man * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole * Tosin Morohunfola as Doctor Allan Vorspan * Saurabh Pande as Doctor Mark Bhatt * Anthony Mannix as Paramedic Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Darin Goldberg as Co-Executive Producer * Shelley Meals as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Supervising Producer * Charles S. Carroll as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * John David Buxton as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Joseph Sousa as Executive Story Editor * Safura Fadavi as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes